Kuroko No ghost stories
by LilyLumiere
Summary: A collection of real ghost stories written by me and with your host, Kuroko Tetsuya, as he retells those stories, along with the KnB characters."Are you ready?" don't worry, it's not that scary...Surely you can sleep tonight...
1. Chapter 1

**The second story from me, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Kuroko No ghost stories, based on real stories around.**

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine.**

* * *

3, 2, 1

Light, action!

...

"Good evening to all readers today, with me, your host, Kuroko Tetsuya as I will retell stories of supernatural encounters..." the teal blue haired host was wearing a black turtle-neck sweaters and black pants with silver necklace around his neck, contrasted greatly with the black sweater. He was sitting on a maroon coloured cushioned chair that situated in front of a large window that showed the full moon outside.

A few candles burning brightly beside him, lighten up the dim room.

"Supernatural encounters is rather an unforgettable experience for those who had seen one before, whether it gives you a nightmare, a sad memory, or a rather humorous meeting that makes you laugh" he give a small smile and clasped his hand together before placing it on his lap.

"Today, the story is about school dorm, yes, I've heard that. It's not that surprising a ghost in a school dorm seems a norm but it doesn't have to be scary, right?"

...

During the night time, the sky was dark with stars twinkle brightly and the moon was in half today. In a male dorm, a few lights were still on. Currently, they are having final exam and most of them will stay up late to study at the last minute. Our focus today was on this two people.

A red head and a blue head.

Yes, our victim- sorry- character for today was none other than your infamous Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga.

(Aomine&Kagami: WHY US!)

Both of them seems too preoccupied on studying, with books scattered besides them, hands moving rapidly, scratching their pen on to the papers and visible frown appeared on their forehead. The clock was ticking, showing the current time, _12.30 a.m._

Kagami sighed loudly and brought his gaze up towards the clock. His eyes widen and quickly wrote something on his paper before closing his books roughly.

His friend behind him, Aomine, startled and he rubbed his chests slowly.

"DA HELL BAKAGAMI! You scared me, geeze..."he said loudly.

"Shut up Aho and go to sleep...You don't wanna study too late though..." his voice sounded weird. Aomine quirked his eyebrow, he knew that kind of voice before. Kagami always sound like that when he knew something was wrong.

"Oi, what do you mean? I didn't finish my study yet..."

"Shut up, you can study a bit more tomorrow and you never failed before in the exam...I don't how you study with that little time of yours..." Kagami mumbled as he feels irritated while slapping his pillow a few time. Aomine 'tch-ed' and continued back to his study session.

As Kagami was about to lie his back on his bed, he looked at Aomine worriedly. Should he or should he not, tell him about that?

"Oi, I know you are looking at me, spill out...What is it?" Aomine said without looking at him.

Kagami hesitated. His mouth was open and closed like a fish out from the water. He took a deep breath and walking towards Aomine.

He stands beside Aomine and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Aomine, it's better for you to sleep and continue tomorrow..." Kagami pleaded. Okay, it was weird, Aomine decided inside his head.

Kagami never, ever pleaded before.

He turned to look at Kagami. "Alright Kagami, tell me what the hell is wrong with you...You are pleading to me and it's not normal...What happen?" Aomine narrowed his eyes to his roommate.

"Hell, you didn't hear about grandma that sell curry puff?" Aomine raises his eyebrow weirdly.

Grandma sells curry puff, what was wrong with that?

"What's wrong with that? She sells curry puff, no big deal..."

"Yea it's a big deal if she sells it at 3 a.m in the morning..." Kagami said and Aomine huffed. Inside his head he was trying to think the possibilities of why that grandma was selling curry puff at 3 a.m...It was a shocker to him that he was thinking, YES,THINKING!

"There are students who still study at that time, Bakagami, that's why she sell it at 3 a.m in the morning..." Kagami frowned and just before he poured out another comment they hear a knocking sound on their window. It was a good thing they did pulled the curtain, surely they don't want to see who was knocking their window at that time.

"_Son, do you want to buy my curry puff..."_ They heard a voice of an old woman that immediately giving them goosebumps. Kagami eyes widen and he clutch Aomine arm tightly.

"A-Aomine...That...that..." Kagami trembled.

"What the hell Kagami, it's just the old woman. She sells curry puff..." Aomine said calmly although inside his heart was beating loudly.

"Idiot, who sells curry puff at 1 a.m in the morning and...and..."

"And?" Aomine asked as he moved slowly, with Kagami latched on to his arm tightly.

"We are in the third floor!" Kagami whispered desperately and everything came into understanding inside Aomine head.

"Oh, that's why you said..." he looked at Kagami and Kagami looked at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The windows suddenly rattled loudly like someone was trying to enter and both of them jumped into the same bed, hugging each other tightly.

"Aomine! I'm sorry for everything I've done before!" Kagami said while crying loudly and hugging Aomine closer.

"Kagami me too!" both of them hugged together while crying and soon after, both of them fall asleep in each other arms.

...

Next morning...

"AWWH!They are so cute-suu..." Kise commented while taking the adorable picture of 'the Aces' with his phone.

Kagami was hugging Aomine like a pillow and sucking his thumb while Aomine was holding Kagami protectively with his chin on top of Kagami head.

"You're being too loud Kise-kun..." Kuroko said while taking 'the Aces' picture professionally using his own Canon DSLR camera that came out of nowhere.

"They must have been scared, judging by the scattered books and Kagami was clutching Aomine like his life depended on it..." Midorima said and pushed his glasses up using his right hand while his left hand was holding a large pink bow, apparently his lucky item for today.

"Really? Why?" Kise asked.

"Are re...That Oba-san sell curry puff again? My my, I never knew it was real..." Akashi said while rubbing his chin in thought.

Kuroko suddenly stopped taking picture and glanced back towards the red haired captain.

"It is real Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said suddenly and he continued back with his photography session.

Midorima and Akashi looked at Kuroko weirdly and decided to ignore his sudden remarks.

...

"How was that for the first story? It's a bit weird, grandma that sells curry puff but it is a real story...and oh, I did save those pictures..." Kuroko smiled widely and crossed his left leg on top of his right leg.

"For those who lives in the dorm, don't stay up too late...It's not good for your health...If you do, maybe, that grandma sells curry puff might sell some of her curry puff to you..."

"Good night..."

* * *

**Review? And oh yeah, Kuroko wearing black is really HOT! Well his name is Kuro-ko...**

**If any of my readers out there wanted to share any ghost stories with me, please Pm me alright, I will be glad to read it and wrote it back in KnB style.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

3, 2, 1

Light, action!

...

In the same set before, a single cushion chair was placed in front of a large window and it was night time making the room looked dim with only candle as the only source of light.

A tall figure with red hair was looking outside the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We meet again, in Kuroko No ghost stories, with me, Kagami Taiga as your host this time- "

"BAKAGAMI!WHAT THE HELL are you doing?!" Aomine suddenly interfere as he shoved the unsuspected red haired male towards the chair. He crossed his arms in front of his chest with a glare.

Kagami brings himself up while rubbing his sore face.

"F*&#$ YOU AHOMINE!" Kagami growled and pounced towards the Aomine.

*Background sound of Aomine and Kagami bickering and fighting*

"Hello readers, this time we meet again in Kuroko No ghost stories, with me, your REAL HOST, Kuroko Tetsuya as I retell back those stories about supernatural encounter..." The teal head host glanced back towards the fighting duo with a sigh.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, stop fighting or will post those picture in Fb, Twitter, google +, instagram, pinterest or any other social network that exist in this world..." Kuroko warned with his emotionless voice although you can see clearly the amusement that linger in his teal blue eyes...Sadist...

Both of them stopped fighting and coughed awkwardly while trying to fix each other attire.

Kuroko smiled and turned his head in front. He was wearing a white, short sleeve button up shirt with loose jeans.

"That's right, today we have two guest, Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, the victims, ehem, I mean the character for the first chapter...Say hello both of you..."

"Hey" Aomine said. He was wearing simple attire that consists of black, short sleeve shirt with black pants.

"Hello..." Kagami said. He was wearing a white, short sleeve shirt with black blazer and washed out jeans.

"Kagami-kun, I will sue you for taking my place as a host..." Kuroko said and the red haired male was panicking while Aomine was holding his laughter.

"Alright, no need to take more time, let us proceed to our story, yes?" Kuroko looked at both of them and they nodded.

Kagami smiled his most charming smile and clasped both of his hands together,

"Kuroko No ghost stories are based on a real story that had happened before in some part of the world and being translated into our own. Most of the story is related to supernatural encounter and most of these stories is researched by the one who is writing this...The author...Well,..." Kagami gives the eye signal to the blue haired man next to him. Aomine looked a bit daze for a moment before remembering something.

"Ah, well, ghost are real and so is...so is..._Kagami what was the script again_?" he looked at the red haired male and Kagami face palm himself.

"_Idiot..."_ Kagami whispered harshly and slapped his head.

"THE HELL KAGAMI!" Aomine glared. He rubbed his head and suddenly remembered something.

"Ghost stories, supernatural encounter, myth and all of that are one of the topics that are highly debate-able, mainly because some of them are sceptic and some of them are Beiber, I mean, believers..." Aomine smiled nervously, showing his perfectly white teeth.

Kuroko sighed before continuing, "Yes, yes it is. For today story, Kagami-kun will be the one telling the story; you can continue Kagami-kun..."

"Yes, thank you Kuroko-"

"But I will not give the host position to you" Kuroko cut his words suddenly.

"YES YES I KNOW, well then-"

"~Kuro-chin~"

Suddenly, a ridiculously tall male with purple hair and wearing a chef clothing walked in front of Kagami and blocked him completely.

"DA HELL!"

"Murasakibara-kun, you are in the wrong place, the sweet patisserie is in the other room..." Kuroko said and the purple haired male making an 'o' shaped mouth before turning back and walked towards the door.

" ..."

"Can I continue now?" Kagami asked again, locking the door.

"Yes, Kagami-kun..."

"Alright, today story is about...dog..."

"Kagami-kun, did you read those scripts properly?" Kuroko chided with his monotone voice while Kagami kept scratching his head in confusion.

"I did! But it says here the story is about dog, precisely about Nigou..."

(Let me take over then, as you have known Kagami told that this chp will consist of stories based on Nigou, in which our little cute puppy dog will be the cast for today story along with Kuroko and since our red head Bakagami is afraid of dog, I think his fearful expression and hatred of dogs will make him a victim in a ghost story with Nigou as the 'ghost')

"Ah, someone already explained about that...Wait..._Whose voice is that!?"_ Aomine eyes nervously glancing around him.

"Don't mind the voice Aomine-kun...If you mind it too much, it will slowly take you over..."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY TETSU!"

"I'm not laughing Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, please continue..."

"Alright, as you all known when you're trying to adopt pets, especially those unknown strays, make sure that your animal-to-be-adopted is not owned by anyone...That includes owner that is alive...or _dead..." _Kagami visibly shivered and shook his head before continuing.

"This story starts with Kuroko meeting Nigou for the first time..."

...

Alright now, this story will be just a short one( not that short)and it started with Kuroko as he walked alone in a rainy day. He was walking in a lone street with shops on his left and right was about to close for that day.

He halted his step, pulling his black umbrella backward as he looked up to the dark, gloomy sky. He sighed quietly and proceeds to pull the black umbrella over his head once again. Just he was about to take another step, he heard a distinct sound somewhere near him. A small whimpering sound of an animal and he quickly turned himself towards the sound.

Kuroko carefully entered a small dark alley on his left with his eyes scanning around the area, searching for the potential animal that makes the pitiful sound. The narrow, straight alley was rather clean with thrash bin on the side and his eyes caught something that was placed beside the bin.

He took a step closer and he noticed the sound just got louder and clearer. Just a few steps before he reached the unknown object, he halted suddenly when he felt a cold breeze passes through him that immediately making him shivered for a moment...and then it was gone. He felt normal and gained back his normal temperature, feeling the rush of warm blood underneath his skin. It was weird; he thought quietly and looked behind him.

There were a few people passing by behind him and not noticing him at all. He turned his face back and startled as he noticed a small puppy in front of him. Black and white fur with large, innocent teal eyes and he slowly crouched down and held his hand to the small dog.

He, again startled with the puppy behaviour as it wriggled its small tail and placed both of his small paws on his medium size palm. It barked twice and looked rather happy with his presence. A small, rare smile creeps into his face as he reached for the small puppy and held it closer to his chest. Although he didn't say anything to the small dog, somehow it understands him clearly, just like the puppy was reading him.

"Let's go home, alright?" he decided after he noticed the brown cardboard box beside the bin. The usual thing that most people will do when they try to get rid of unwanted pet and it gave him a sudden rush of anger. Kuroko shook his head and standing up, walking away from the alley way and not noticing a dark silhouette of a tall man standing behind him.

...

After a few days he brought the puppy home and with a name given by one of his senpai, which was Nigou, he indeed felt full, in a good and comfortable way. Everything was perfect and with Nigou beside him, he felt happy and at the same time getting a bit of amusement as he noticed his partner, the red hair Bakagami(Kagami: HEY!), was scared of his little, cute friend.

It was hilarious seeing him running with fear and horror in his face, just like he was chased by a hoard of zombies. It was, indeed a good sight to him and let's not forgot about the little puppy, Nigou, also enjoyed it thoroughly with chasing him around.

Not until that day, something weird happen...

One day, during a rainy night, he heard something that disturbed him.

He was sitting on his bed, reading a book before going to sleep but suddenly he heard Nigou barked a few times. He tilted his head and looked at the door, questioning about what had happen behind it and why Nigou was barking loudly...and then the barking stopped. He immediately jumped out from his bed and hastily opened the door. When he opened it, he saw nothing and he stepped out from his bedroom, looking for Nigou worriedly. He sensed something was wrong and he hated this kind of feeling.

He ran lightly to the living room and searched the area before he caught the sight of his small puppy, sleeping on the couch. He sighed in relief but somehow, there was this something nagging at the back of his mind, saying there was something wrong about this.

"Nigou..."

He slowly headed towards the couch and Nigou perked his head up. Kuroko gently caressed Nigou head with a small smile. It barked happily to him and turned his head lightly and glanced behind Kuroko.

Kuroko noticed that Nigou was not looking at him, rather it was looking behind him and at that moment he felt goosebumps and the hair at the back of his neck rises with a visible shiver creeping up to his arms.

He whirled his neck behind him anxiously and noticed there was nothing there. He slowly turned his body back and rubbed his arm with a shaking hand.

But Nigou noticed his owner weird movement and rubbed his muzzle to his hand soothingly.

Kuroko felt calm instantly and petted Nigou's head before taking him into his bedroom.

...And then, a lot thing happens after that...

After the weird incident, Kuroko always brought Nigou to sleep with him in his bedroom, but, these days, he noticed Nigou looked a bit slumped and not eating much. It looked a bit tired and slept most of the times when he was having a basketball practise.

"Oi Kuroko, what happen to Nigou?" Kagami asked suddenly. Kuroko eyed him weirdly.

"What do you mean Kagami-kun?" he noticed his red hair partner was scratching his head with his mouth moving, trying to form a word.

"I mean...It doesn't look well to me..."

"I see, well, I have brought him to the vet the other day but the vet say he is okay, nothing wrong with him..." he looked at Kagami again. His face was scrunched up weirdly.

"Well, I know this is a weird question but, did you perhaps take him to sleep with you in your room every night?" Kagami inquired with a tilt of his head and Kuroko eyes widen slightly.

"How did you know?" his red haired partner sighed loudly.

"Kuroko, you have to let him sleep outside for a while and not bring him inside your room, since you have recently adopted him..."

"Why?" Kuroko asked curiously.

Kagami looked a bit contemplated whether to tell his teal haired friend about it and he sighed again.

"Trust me, Nigou will be healthy again and after a few days you can bring him inside your room..."

"Kagami, you didn't explain why?"

"If you wanted to know why, don't sleep tonight and you will know the reason why and since Nigou is not an aggressive type of dog I think you will be okay..." his statement didn't make him feel relief, more like he was anxious on what was going to happen.

Kagami immediately ruffled his head hard and grinning widely.

...

It was night time and he was sitting on the couch with Nigou on his lap. He was mentally gritting his teeth in anticipation about tonight's agenda.

He was anxious, scared and mostly worried about his small friend but a flash of image of Kagami grinning happily to him makes him somehow a bit calm.

He will find the reason why Nigou was behaving like this.

He took a deep breath and gently lifted the small puppy off his lap and placed it on the couch. He gave a small kiss and petted his head gently before heading towards his bedroom.

He was nervous and worried but he had to do this.

He waited inside his room, sitting on his bed and tries to calm himself first before taking his book and started to read, trying immersed himself in his reading while waiting for something to happen.

...

It was 12 a.m sharp and he heard something outside.

He heard something rustled outside his room, a cloth probably and a loud step, thumping on the wooden floor.

He halted his movement and froze as he felt the hair behind his neck rose suddenly. He closed his book quietly and stared at the wooden door warily, thinking whether he wanted to look outside.

He steeled himself with a determination to know what happen to his little friend and take a step out from his bed. Suddenly, he heard a loud bark and it sounded that Nigou was excited and happy.

He frowned inwardly and quickly headed towards the door and opened it quietly.

His mind automatically set misdirection and went to the living room stealthily. He can't find Nigou everywhere and he noticed a sound coming from the kitchen and slowly headed towards it nervously. His heart was beating loudly and cold sweat rolled down from his forehead to the side of his face.

_'__crugcruk'_

He heard sound of something like a bone being crushed and eerily sound of animalistic grumbled coming out from the dark kitchen.

He quickly flipped the switch on and saw his dog was chewing on a bone with bits of red flesh still stick to the white bone. Nigou looked up from the bone and barked to him happily, its teal eyes seemed to lighten up in joy.

He stared and stared at the bone on the floor. It was weird, he didn't buy any meat today and Nigou always ate the dog food he gives to him.

"Nigou...Where did you get this?" he asked and Nigou barked two times before it tilted his head slightly and looked behind him. Kuroko trembled and slowly turned back and his eyes widen as he saw an old man, smiling to him.

He looked transparent and smiling warmly to him with a wooden cane in his hand. Kuroko looked down and saw Nigou heading towards the old man

Nigou looked up to the old man before it turned and looked at Kuroko, its tail wagging behind him.

_"__He is..." _a small whisper can be heard from the distance and the old man crouched slightly and pet Nigou's head.

...and the man suddenly vanished in front of his eyes, leaving Kuroko frozen in place without moving an inch.

...

The next day, Kuroko tell Kagami what had happened yesterday.

"Kagami, you're right, I did what you told me yesterday and I see an old man with Nigou in my living room..."

"What? What did I say yesterday?"

"You said that I need to let Nigou sleep outside and-"

"WHOAH! Calm down Kuroko, yesterday? But I didn't see you at all since I was been given a detention after class" Kagami stated.

Then something just clicked in his head, Kagami acted a bit weird yesterday and a bit ooc.

"Kuroko?"

"Ah, nothing Kagami-kun...I have to go, I need to send something back to the library..." Kuroko said with a blank face.

"A-ah...Alright..." Kuroko turned his back and walked away from his red haired friend with a baffled mind. He was confused with so many things happen yesterday and sighed loudly, trying to lift the heaviness of thinking too many things at the same time.

While, Kagami watched Kuroko retreating back with a small knowing smile on his lips before he chuckled silently. He turned back and walked in the silent hallway, before disappeared suddenly.

Kuroko then met Kagami again inside the library and he scoffed inwardly, he had been tricked twice by an unknown entity.

...

"Wow, it is really..." Aomine looked a bit different as he was making a-i-dont-believe-it face.

"I know..." Kagami replied, rubbing his arms soothingly.

"That's all for today and I hope you enjoyed today's story..." Kuroko was standing in between of them while holding Nigou in his arms. Nigou suddenly barked loudly, startling Kagami and making him jumped backward and fainted.

_Thump_

"Kagami/Kagami-kun!"

...

Well, that's all from me. It's hard to know whether your adopted pet had owners before especially the stray one but one thing I can give advice is to cleanse it before bringing it inside your house. Either you are going washed it clean or cleanse it accordingly to your ritual or religions.

That's all from me, stay tune for the next story...

~Lily~


End file.
